hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Experience
This is the story of the 101st Hunger Games with Jade Ormond's journal. Story Day 1 I had woken up on the day of the reaping with no clue that my best friend Sparkle was going to be reaped. The reaping was at 2pm so I spent my day throwing knives with Sparkle. I also practiced using a sword and had a sword fight with Sparkle and ended up winning. We had then spoken about if one of us were to be reaped we would volunteer for each other. I had walked back home and found my little brother Gabe sitting on the steps of our house waiting for me. I remember walking over and messing his hair up and laughing as he chased me into the house. I found a long sleeved green waist shirt with knee length light blue jeans and sneakers. I had put them on and saw that my mother was wearing a pretty yellow dress while Gabe wore a t-shirt and pants with sneakers. My father, who was the mayor, was getting ready for the reaping and my mother, Gabe and I made our way to the reaping. When I saw Sparkle, I left Gabe and my mother and walked the rest of the way to the Justice Building. When the reaping had started, my father spoke about what happened in the past and told our companion, Lulu to make her way forward to pick the tributes from District 2. "I shall start with our ladies!" Lulu had said in her capitol accent. I had felt my heart beating fast but I didn't really mind since I was ready for this sport that the Capitol adored. Lulu had put her hand in the girl's bowl and moved her hand until she found her favourite slip of paper. I was disappointed and upset when I found out that it wasn't me on the paper. It was my only friend in the world who was picked. When I saw Sparkle on the stage and Lulu had asked if there were any volunteers, I had stepped from my place in the crowd and made my way to the aisle. "I volunteer to take Sparkle's place in the games!" I had said when everybody saw me standing there. Sparkle had gave me a greatful smile and walked down from the stage and I took her place. Lulu greeted me cheerfully and went onto the boy's bowl. She took the first slip of paper that she fell on and read out the name. My follow tribute was Knife, a popular boy from my school who had a lot of muscle. Knife and I were sent to the train straight away and I felt a bit upset since I never got the chance to say goodbye to Gabe, father and mother. I spent my time on the train getting to know Knife and Lulu and my mentors for this year's games. Their names were Tara, who was going to train me and Conna, who was going to train Knife. The trip took 26 hours. When I got to the Capitol, I was sent away to my prep team. They were very nice and they had waxed all the hair of my body (Ouch!) except for the hair on my head and they had me get in a clean white robe. They had made me wait in the room for my stylist. When my stylist finally came (I had to wait 10 minutes), she had introduced herself as Hawk and she asked me questions about how I feel and if I'm enjoying the Capitol so far. Hawk ordered food for herself and I and I loved the beef stew. She then had a look at my body and I was very embaressed since I was naked. She then got me dressed in a nice gold dress and put a white belt around my waist with a sword and knife in the pockets which came with the belt. I wore knee length boots as well which also came with slots where you could put knifes in. Hawk just kept my hair down and made sure that my hair rested over my shoulder. At the parade, I saw that Knife was wearing a gold knight like suit with the same belt that I wore and looked like he was ready for the games already. When District 1 chariot started moving, Knife and I stepped on our chariot and it started moving. I kept my hands by my sides as the crowd cheered for us and Knife was happily waving at the crowd. When the chariot had finished it's lap, it stopped beside District 1's chariot. By the time every chariot had finished it's lap, President Lord introduced everybody to the 101st Hunger Games, and continued with his speech. When I got to my floor in the Training Centre, I want straight to my room without dinner or saying goodnight and took my clothes off and put on a tank top and shorts and collapsed on my bed. Day 2 Category:CureKanade Category:Journals Category:The Hunger Games